1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration generator and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to a vibration generator, capable of enhancing the vibration force of a vibration plate by additionally applying (adding) the mass of amass body to a vibration plate, and an electronic device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the use of touch-type devices allowing for an inputting operation in electronic devices through a user's touch (e.g. finger contact) is generalized according to the demands of users who desire to use electronic appliances in a simpler manner.
Currently, a haptic feedback device follows the concept of providing an intuitional user inference experience and diversifying types of contact feedback, in addition to facilitating the concept of performing an inputting operation through a touch.
The haptic feedback device has many advantages: It can save space, accomplish an improvement in manipulation and simplicity, allow for a simple change in specification, have a high level of user recognition, and have good interworkability with IT devices.
With such advantages, the haptic feedback device is commonly employed in electronic devices used in home computers, traffic note issuing devices, public information services, medical equipment, for mobile communications purposes and the like.
In general, the related art electronic device uses a vibration motor to implement a haptic function. The vibration motor was devised to vibrate the entire electronic device body, so, in order to increase vibration force, the size of a mass body needs to be increased.
For this reason, the haptic feedback device and the electronic device having the same have an undesirably large volume.